


Why Me?

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why couldn't you be the one to be pregnant? Why does the bad shit always happen to me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off templetxnpeck's blog on Tumblr of starter sentences.

"Why couldn't you have been the one to get pregnant? Why me? The bad shit always happens to me," Stiles moaned for the thousandth time since finding out he was pregnant nearly six months ago. Most days, he was fine and Derek doted on him happily but some days it seemed the hormones got the better of him and won out on the more rational side of his brain. "You and your supernatural spunk suck."

"So I've heard, but love, you really need to relax. You being pregnant with our cub is nowhere near being the level of 'bad shit happening to you.' Just this morning you said you wanted to get pregnant again as soon as you could after this one is born," Derek pointed out. He pressed the palm of his hand against Stiles' swollen abdomen and stroked his thumb across the small amount of skin that was exposed between the edge of his shirt and the top of his pants. "I love seeing you like this, glowing and literally full of life. If you want, I'll gladly take on the next pregnancy if that's what you decide." Stiles huffed at the reminder of his own words and pouted while Derek rubbed his stomach. Derek raised his eyebrows at the pout which earned him a small shove to his shoulder.

"Okay, maybe saying this is a bad thing is being a bit over dramatic-" Stiles started and Derek couldn't contain the smile that pulled at his mouth.

"A bit over dramatic would be an understatement, darling," Derek chided, lightly.

"- But the swollen ankles, weird food cravings, and the inability to sleep on my stomach like I've done every night for 24 years makes me over dramatic. Don't you think I've earned just a little bit of moaning and groaning?" Stiles beseeched, pulling his trademark puppy dog eyes that really had no effect on Derek after 6 years together.

"Some, yes, but I think you are toeing the line on what I can deal with," Derek said. Stiles' face suddenly fell at the admission but the twinkle that sprung up in Derek's eyes earned him another small shove. "Listen, you've only got a little bit longer and then you get to have your non-swollen ankles back and you regain your ability to sleep on your stomach once again."

"Only to have interrupted by a hungry, wet, demanding werewolf baby," Stiles pouted. Derek leaned down and placed a small kiss to his cheek for good measure and pushed him into the rocking chair he'd picked out for the nursery when said long nights called.

"But I know you wouldn't trade it for the world, right?" Derek asked, hopefully.

"No, I wouldn't, but I'd trade you for some chocolate and raspberry ice cream," Stiles pleaded while making a bowl shape with his hands. "Think you can make that happen for me, big guy?"

"Fortunately, I did a grocery run last night and have just the thing," Derek offered as he trotted down the hall and towards the kitchen. "Trade me for ice cream my ass, whose going to be doing most of the late night changes anyway?"


End file.
